


坦诚

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 现背
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	坦诚

尹净汉又一次从梦中醒来。  
也许是刚回归不久精神依然过于紧张，出道几年也没有改掉不自信的毛病，虽说总归是比以前好了很多，但还是控制不了地容易胡思乱想——紧张到失眠，好不容易睡着了，又紧张到惊醒。  
这周而复始的恶循环。  
先前某次练习的间歇，权顺荣也说自己做了噩梦，梦里无非就是初舞台表演失误，当时文俊辉安慰他梦总是反着的，配上大力拍肩的动作显得格外可靠。尹净汉没说话只能在边上点头微笑以示肯定，心里对梦是不是反着的还抱有疑问，只是姑且先信了。  
醒来之后好像也没办法立刻再次入眠，这会儿他走到外间，客厅里空无一人，他才反应过来是搬了宿舍，成员也已经对半分开来住。他去厨房倒了杯水喝，又想起自己的梦境，对文俊辉的话终于产生了认同感。  
梦里崔胜澈拉着他特别高兴地说，净汉啊交往一周年快乐。  
——梦可不就是反着的吗，他和崔胜澈又根本没在交往。

可是崔胜澈对他太好了。  
尹净汉因此感到头疼。  
好到成员们经常开玩笑问他，哥，你们真的没在交往吗。就连洪知秀都要插上一脚嫌他和崔胜澈最近关系太密切反而冷落了自己。  
“可是明明分开住了。”尹净汉跟洪知秀如是说道：“我并没有觉得我们关系好到能令你嫉妒的地步。”  
洪知秀摇头语重心长：“那是coups在撒娇。”  
尹净汉马上反驳：“那这样说他岂不是天天都在撒娇。”  
洪知秀点头表示你终于看透了事情的本质：“他本来就是天天在对你撒娇。俊尼那句话怎么说来着，小别胜新婚？”  
尹净汉心想文俊辉怎么一天到晚都在外面发表各种经典言论。

尹净汉没觉得在如今开放的社会风气下两个同性之间产生感情是什么不正常的事情，但他从来没想过同队成员会发展出错综复杂的感情线。  
所以在崔胜澈说出口之前他是不会主动往那方面去实践的，聪明如他也不确定崔胜澈的真正想法，尽管他也是有那么一点点喜欢对方。  
好吧，可能不是一点点，是相当喜欢。  
毕竟做了那种梦来着。

尹净汉不止这一次梦见过崔胜澈了。  
很久之前还是练习生的时候，pd开玩笑给他们指甲上画了成员照片的彩绘，等到练习结束，就只有大拇指上的崔胜澈还完好无缺地留在上面。  
大家都开玩笑说胜澈哥真的好顽强，尹净汉说难道不是因为大拇指比较不会被用到吗，所以其他成员才都花掉了。崔胜澈好像被说服似的点头说是哦，他就笑着说胜澈大笨蛋。结果对方也只是傻笑着接受了，一点反驳的意思都没有。  
可是崔胜澈真的是大笨蛋，他怎么会知道自己专门让staff姐姐把他的照片放在大拇指上，就是因为不会用到就不会被刮掉，可以尽量完整地保留下来。  
那天晚上尹净汉躺在床上想自己干嘛要把一个傻瓜细心保护下来还写进日记里，他在被窝里扣了扣指甲盖，晚上就第一次在梦里看见崔胜澈对他笑。  
第二天他就知道自己为什么了。  
——因为喜欢啊。

可是细数为什么会喜欢崔胜澈的理由，尹净汉自己也不怎么明白，甚至偶尔也会觉得能喜欢上崔胜澈是件神奇的事情。  
爱情这东西可能真的比较玄幻，一开始也许只是带着纯粹的敬佩，慢慢地仰望也开始发酵，最后喜欢的种子落地生根开花结果长成参天大树罢了。  
崔胜澈身上确实有着他没有的一些特质，比如热情，比如领导潜能，比如行动力。他羡慕，又不想真正去拥有这些东西。那既然崔胜澈有，也就不需要自己也拥有了，喜欢这样的他就足够让人心满意足。  
尹净汉没觉得自己喜欢崔胜澈就能改变什么。他是个怕麻烦的性子，所以只是知道自己有这份感情，一点儿也没有付出行动的意思。按他的常规思维，喜欢只是自己份内的事，他不想引出更多等着自己处理的麻烦事。又或者是只是单纯害怕先捅破之后对方并没有这个意思。  
总之对于这件事情尹净汉先前并没有经验，希望的恋爱相手又是一个行动不可预测的大活人，两者相加的危险指数远远超出了尹净汉的可控范围，他决定不再去为这件事烦心。再说本来喜欢这情绪，也是他懒惰着的时候才会冒出来的想法，繁忙的日程中好像也没有过多的时间能让他认真思考这感情该何去何从。基于平日也是个不显山不露水的老年做派，尹净汉倒觉得自己把这事儿藏得挺好。  
他肯定没想到文俊辉嘴里还憋着一句话没说出来，王八绿豆看对眼，就是谁也不挑明，看得旁观者着急。

重新搬完新宿舍之后的第一件大事就是日本出道。尹净汉倒是挺平常心，他对组合在陌生的国家出道有着莫名其妙的信心。  
李知勋这阵子又住进了工作室，主唱小分队开会的时候竟然也总能碰到泡在工作室的崔胜澈。  
分开住之后其实除了练习时间，尹净汉是不太能碰到崔胜澈的，但是最近见的频率也有些过于频繁，尹净汉就明白了崔胜澈也在紧张，不亚于当年的韩国出道。  
飞日本前一天的练习结束，尹净汉猜拳故意输掉，留下来打扫完练习室之后果然等到了捂得严严实实从电梯间出来的崔胜澈。  
对方被他吓了一跳，揉了揉眼睛好像刚认出他是谁了一样嘟囔了一句：“净汉啊。”  
尹净汉走过去搭了崔胜澈肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：“我们coups呀不要这么紧张嘛。”  
他很少主动去和崔胜澈搂搂抱抱，更多地是对方主动蹭过来，于是崔胜澈又被他吓到了，撇了撇嘴说：“我才没有。”  
这句话显然没什么说服力，尹净汉也懒得跟他多说，很快切入正题：“那陪我去便利店外面坐一下，硕珉今天很早就回去了。”  
崔胜澈小声抱怨了句什么，同时又点了点头。两个人沿着小路往宿舍方向走，路过一家挺大的gs25，尹净汉说要吃宵夜，崔胜澈最近开始新一轮的身材管理，说自己不吃了又进去帮尹净汉买东西。没两分钟出来了，手里只拿着一只热狗，尹净汉想吃拉面，话还没说出口崔胜澈就说吃了拉面明天脸会肿。  
好嘛，真的是我肚子里的蛔虫。尹净汉想。那今天也多一点喜欢崔胜澈好了。  
他接过热狗，问对方真的不要吃吗。崔胜澈摇头，只是坐在那里发呆。  
尹净汉推了崔胜澈一把：“一定没问题的。”  
他看着崔胜澈点头，想了想又加了句：“还有……你才不是备胎……我今天还是故意输掉才来打扫练习室……”  
他挺没头没脑来了这么一句，崔胜澈却懂了，反应过来是自己在公司门口憋在喉咙里的话还是让尹净汉给听见了，也难为尹净汉这么坦率，他终于笑了一下：“那要是showcase没有失误，我能讨一个奖励吗？”  
尹净汉一听就知道崔胜澈也做了怕是和权顺荣一样舞台不顺利的梦，所以说队长们压力真的很大，他叹了口气：“好啊，只要不过分什么都可以答应。”  
崔胜澈怕不保险，伸出手非要拉勾盖章就差大喊一百年不许变。尹净汉又开始头疼，到底为什么要主动退一步来安抚对方，总之是感觉走错了一步棋。  
可是看着崔胜澈捂着手里的咖啡抖着腿陪自己半夜坐在便利店门口，好像不管发生什么事又都可以接受了。  
又可能是本来就什么都可以接受。尹净汉站起来丢掉热狗的竹签，走回来伸手想要拉起还坐在台阶上的崔胜澈。  
但是明明是自己先伸出了手，却是对方的手附在上方，借力站起来之后又掉转了方向，将自己的手牢牢牵在带着暖意的手心里，在初夏的深夜里，没来得及出汗前又很快松开了。

出道showcase的场地不大，但照明一亮还是一如既往地让人眩晕，也不怎么能看得清台下粉丝的脸。  
场馆空调开得很足，可是尹净汉还是止不住地冒汗。他明白自己不只是在紧张出道这件事，他总是控制不住地想起那天晚上崔胜澈说想要一个奖励。他走到台边才能隐约看清下面粉丝闪闪发亮的表情——自己这该死的近视眼，他又分神了——那些表情总是让他想起崔胜澈那晚莫名期待的眼神。  
尹净汉在安可开始之后不安分从舞台这头绕到另一头，他不用向后看也知道崔胜澈一直跟着他，终于一条散发着热气的胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。  
说来也奇怪，尹净汉持续一整场拼命跳动的心脏好像这时才终于恢复了正常。这个拥抱来得可能太是时候，安抚了他整场焦躁的情绪。说是等待了两个小时也不为过。  
他可以算是终于放松地微笑了起来，等着崔胜澈唱完他的part——平常的con上也不是没有悄悄说话的先例——但那人唱完竟然直接走了。  
尹净汉忍住没回头看，但却没忍住在心里吐槽。  
——什么啊，那干嘛要过来勾肩搭背。  
他不知道这种陌生的情绪是不是名为期待，结束之后在休息室看到崔胜澈，那人好像在避免和他眼神交流，拿着一堆东西溜进了更衣室。  
尹净汉懒得理他，约莫着也是“怂”这种情绪在崔胜澈那里占了上风。他想了想也许是时候得自己先走出那一步了。  
他想搞不好这也是和崔胜澈的默契之一，对方没办法说出口的话自己也能知道，不知道为什么，但就是有这种自信能明白。通常这时候应该要先给一个台阶，好让那位优柔寡断来得极不合时宜的队长鼓起勇气跳下来。至于下面是不是尹净汉伪装好的陷阱，那就另当别论了。

所以几个小时之后，他站起来假装环顾成员，看见崔胜澈故作镇定地躲在金珉奎身后喝水，等对方放下水杯无意中看向自己的那一瞬间。  
——很好，抓到你了。  
“S.coups。”  
崔胜澈站出来之后，尹净汉主动伸出了手，台下的尖叫声比他想象中的更可怕，他有些胆怯地缩了回去。他看崔胜澈也伸出了手，又鼓起勇气再次顺从地与他相握，但也就是短短的一秒，两个人都开始不好意思起来。  
尹净汉完全忘记了这场对话的主旨，只是单纯想叫崔胜澈出来罢了。说到最后他自己也忍不住笑了出来，和崔胜澈对视了无数次，他看见崔胜澈也是满脸笑意。  
那就算是目的达成了。尹净汉想。虽然两个人都笑得像个傻瓜，自己这个台阶还是铺得很好。他忍不住在心里暗暗表扬自己。  
如他所愿，在崔胜澈凑过来完成拥抱的那一瞬间，因为周边过于嘈杂的起哄声，他甚至听不清对方在他耳边说了什么。  
但无非就是晚上我们聊一聊这样的话。  
尹净汉突然想起之前崔胜澈拉着自己喝酒喝到第二天清晨，开场白也是我们来聊一聊，结果那人絮絮叨叨了一整晚，自己神志也不甚清明。  
今晚可不能再这样了，明天还有两场演出。尹净汉在回座位的时候决定不论如何一定要阻止崔胜澈想喝酒的行为。  
他知道崔胜澈现在一定在和他想着同一件事情。  
他甚至有自信觉得。  
真正的恋爱要开始了。

队内的宿舍一直都是根据猜拳结果分配，从练习生一直到上一次搬家为止，尹净汉一直都和崔胜澈住同一间。  
在没和崔胜澈谈恋爱之前，他一直都没仔细想过这奇妙的结果，在和崔胜澈谈恋爱之后，他还觉得可能就是该死的默契使然。直到后来和李知勋说起这件事，对方一副哥你真的是傻了竟然也有今天的表情看着自己：“怎么可能那么多次全是巧合啊，只有这次才是真的猜拳定下来，之前哪次不是胜澈哥提前收买大家才让你们分到一间。”  
尹净汉惊呆：“说好的公平公正公开呢？”  
李知勋无语：“哥有什么资格跟我说这个？？？”  
尹净汉自知理亏，决定先溜：“那我要和崔胜澈谈一谈。”

但是他还是非常喜欢的。  
关于崔胜澈的那些小心思。  
关于崔胜澈这个人。

fin


End file.
